


Cafe Klaus

by FrogDadUntitled



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Cafe Owner Klaus Hargreeves, Entrepreneur Klaus Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderqueer Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Makes a Friend, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Neopronouns, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Polyamorous Vanya Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, mogai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled
Summary: Based off a dream.Ms. Ravencroft found that she had gained quite an inheritance, including a house she didn't need, when her uncle died. Deciding to use this to help addicts, she met Klaus Hargreeves.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), to be added
Kudos: 10





	1. Coming Out

Klaus takes a deep breath, looking at xeir best friend. “Rave, I still feel anxious.” Xe confesses, and Ms. Ravencroft smiles.

“Klaus, you’re coming out again to people you’ve grown to love. It’s scary, but they love you too. And I’ll be here.” She tells him, putting a hand on xeir shoulder. “I told you that I’d never leave if you needed help, remember?”

Klaus laughs, looking down at xeir clothing. A black skirt with xeir favorite purple top and a soft cardigan. Xeir comfort outfit. A safe haven made of cloth. Ms. Ravencroft take’s Klaus’s hands and has xem face her.

“Klaus, you are amazing and you look amazing. I believe in you. Always” She says.

Klaus sighs, looking at xeir hands. “Okay. I can do this. I can do this.” Xe whispers, and exits the backroom to the cafe. A sudden burst of adrenaline and bravery fills xem, and xe speeds to an empty table and jumps on top.

“Attention Gay Cafe patrons!” Xe shouts, getting the attention of the full dining area. “I, Klaus Hargreeves, am a genderqueer pansexual who uses xe/xem pronouns”

Xe waits pensively, the crowd silent for a few moments before raucous applause and cheering goes through the entire area. Words of praise and congratulations fill Klaus’s ears and mind and xe looks back to Ms. Ravencroft, who has a large smile on her face as she claps. Someone gets one of the pronoun pins that are up front and writes xe/xem and pins it to xeir shirt.

The next day, Klaus turns on the radio while preparing to open. “Sir Reginald Hargreeves died yesterday evening-”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before there can be a funeral, there must be a reunion

Klaus walks into the old house of oppression with a cup of dark chocolate mocha still steaming in xyr hand. Maybe some of the books would be good for the library xe and Rave were making on the second floor. Maybe the old bitch had Vanya’s book. 

Xe take a large drink of xyr coffee and walk through the front doors for the long-awaited family reunion. The doors close behind xem with a loud  _ thunk _ that echoes through the empty halls. Xe take a deep breath and wander up the spiraling staircase to xyr  _ dear _ father’s old study. 

Xe look over the large bookshelves, touching the old spines that were covered with a thin layer of dust. Sighing, xe wander out of the study to look through everyone’s rooms. Xe avoid Five’s.

Allison’s old room door opens slowly, making no sound as the hinges move. Klaus takes a few steps into xyr sister’s room before seeing the most beautiful skirt. 

Klaus is an impulsive person and doesn’t think through xyr actions often. Xe have gotten better after opening the cafe, and yet. This skirt calls to xem. Xe cannot resist. 

Once the skirt is on, Klaus takes a second walkthrough of the study, this time examining the desk. There’s a bejeweled box with papers inside, which xe takes to look at after the reunion and funeral. Xe also see some pretty jewels and cups, holding them and wondering if they could mix with the aesthetic of the cafe.

. . .

Doesn’t matter they’re pretty and Klaus  _ needs _ to have them hold the new stickers the cafe is getting for International Trans Day of Visibility.

“Klaus.” A familiar voice sounds out.

Xe turns around to see big ol’ Luther has gained a lot of muscle mass. “What are you doing here?”

Klaus gasps with a dramatic flair that  _ had _ to be included. “Why, when I heard the sad,  _ sad _ news about dear old dad, I just  _ had _ to come and make sure it was true.” Xe sigh. “And it is! Yay!” Xe then clap with enthusiasm.

Luther sighs. “Put them back.”

To that, Klaus pouts. Of course Luther still was still deep in  _ Sir Hargreeve’s _ pocket. How sad. “Fiiine” Xe groans, putting the cups back on the shelves they had rested on.

The rest of the reunion passes with a flash. There’s many moments where Klaus remembers some of the reasons he had turned to drugs. Not to mention the ghosts that follow some of his siblings.

“Have you told them I’m here yet?” Ben puts their head on xyr shoulder. “Or are you just not gonna.”

“I will. Soon.” Klaus responds, pushing Ben away. “I just don’t know if they’ll believe me, y’know?”

“Tell them you have a running business. It’ll make it easier.” Ben teases, Klaus sticking out xyr tongue in retort.

Ben laughs, stepping back to gather themself. “I’m kidding. You know I’m proud of you.”

“I know.” Klaus smiles. “You still haven’t answered for Bentacles.”

“It doesn’t like being disturbed. Especially with your dumb questions.”

“I was only asking if-”

“KLAUS!” Diego’s voice rings in xyr ears, and xe turns to the leather man. “You need stop and pay attention and clear your head. Luther has called a  _ family meeting _ .”

Klaus groans, walking into the living room. Everyone is gathered, and Vanya is there. Small, sweet Vanya, who looks almost frail next to Luther and Allison.

Luther looks at Klaus with what seems to be contempt, which xe can’t blame because xe became exactly the opposite of what Reggie wanted. First unstraight, then a druggie, then cisn’t, and then independent.

“I think Dad was murdered.” Luther starts before the chaos reigns in. Klaus elects to ignore xyr family and instead talk to Vanya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very very "drop right in" beginning, I know. But a lot of the history of Ms. Ravencroft and Klaus and why he even has a cafe in the first place will take place through exposition.


End file.
